7 Days to Die In Real Life
7 Days to Die In Real Life is a live-action short film series based off of the long-running series 7 Days to Die created by the Game Society. Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir play their respective roles, a mad scientist and a religious zealot, as they encounter friends and enemies in a post-apocalyptic world. While the In Real Life series initially focused on recreating scenes from the main series, it gradually diverges into its own plotline. Characters * Aaron playing the mad scientist * Emre playing the religious zealot * Adam playing as a zombie (Episode 1 & Episode 3) * JWM playing as himself (Episode 2 & Episode 3) * Brett playing as a cannibal (Episode 3) * Brett playing as Bewt T (Episode 3) Episode 1 Aaron and Emre forage through a dumpster. Later, they go up to the attic to hole up for the night. Aaron exchanges food for a shotgun that Emre has but tricks Emre by giving him pet food twice before actually giving him the beans. Unfortunately, the beans cause Emre to have an upset stomach, notifying the zombies below. Episode 1 uses 7 Days to Die's in-game sound effects to imitate actions found in the game, such as eating, breaking objects, and farting. Farts can be detected by zombies in the game.https://7daystodie.gamepedia.com/Stealth_System Episode 2 Continuing from the previous episode, Aaron has Emre sit down on a chair blocking the attic entrance from zombies. Aaron believes this is the perfect idea because he thinks Emre is obese. Emre disputes this but Aaron is already planning their next move to try to out maneuver the zombies. Aaron has Emre jump off his chair at his signal and shoot a bazooka at the zombies trying to climb up into the attic. After shooting the bazooka, the scene cuts to a backyard. The two survivors are sitting at a park bench. Aaron is trying to dare Emre to stick his new plastic bat up his butt and offering a canned peach as prize for accomplishing it. After reaching to a conclusion to proceed with the dare, they hear a rustling from the direction of the shack. They first think it is a zombie wearing a hazmat suit, but it turns out to be JWM, telling Aaron and Emre that he had found a cure. Episode 3 Aaron and Emre meet JWM who's being chased by cannibals. They run for about an hour and stop to catch a breath. They beat up zombie Adam and find a garage with a DeLorean in it. While they marvel at the DeLorean, the cannibals catch up and JWM has to be left behind while they flee with the DeLorean. They reach an empty building but they are finally confronted by the cannibals. However the cannibals happened to just be coprophagians, poo-eaters, and was targeting Emre to harvest his poo. Aaron uses his better judgement and the two flee, leaving the poo-eaters who get consumed by zombies nearby. Aaron and Emre drive off into the sunset on their Delorean. Music used in this production is from Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. Episode list See also * Pod VS Cast * Video Game Pitch Reference External links *Episode 1 YouTube *Episode 2 YouTube *Episode 3 YouTube Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Series Category:Live-action